What the Fish!
by Uncle.Dragon
Summary: A ShizNat crackfic where a fishing attempt becomes literally 'reeling in the big one'.


Natsuki Kuga was very hungry after riding on her bike for a very long time.

The travelling Navy SEAL seemed to spend her days riding her bike and travelling throughout the entire country, she doesn't have a fixed place to stay, let alone a place where she can park her motorbike and eat in peace (there aren't really any motels around where she is too.).

She rode her bike along the seaside road, and the sunrise was really beautiful indeed. She rode on and on, looking for a local town where she can buy her breakfast and hopefully some dried food like potato chips, bread, some Mayonnaise squeeze-bottles and some tins of mayonnaise tunas (her favourite). '…tunas… wait, didn't I buy a fishing rod a while back?' she suddenly reminded herself in her head as she brakes her motorbike.

She parked her bike at a remote place, and took off her helmet, letting her face feel the morning sea breeze, then she stretched her back and went to her bag that she carried along. After looking through her clothes, her passport, her wallet (with an platinum credit card given to her by her late mother as well as her IC) and tossing out approximately 50 empty Mayonnaise squeeze-bottles (that's right, 50.) from her bag, she finally found her compact fishing rod, with nylon and hook included.

Swinging her rod with her might, she tossed her hook into the sea, and then, she waited.

She waited.

And waited…

And something is on the hook!

With her Navy reflexes, she jumped to her rod and began to reel in her breakfast, the funny thing is, it wasn't a fish that she hooked up – it was an orange bikini top.

Natsuki forgot, she wasn't a very good fisherman.

Screaming out something vulgar in Hokkien dialect (something she learnt from her fellow recruits from Singapore), an irritated Natsuki stomped repeatedly on her fishing rod, angry that she just spent her last few bucks on something this cheap.

"Excuse me, is anybody there?"

Natsuki was suddenly alarmed by an alluring voice of a woman, it came from the sea. She turned around to greet a blonde woman with a shapely body standing in the shallows, the best part was, she was covering her nipples with her forearms, worse still her bikini had the same colour as the bikini top Natsuki just fished out.

Surprising weak to a woman's body despite being one herself, let alone a sexy body like the one standing before her. Natsuki's nosebleed turned into a rocket booster, sending her flying, crashing in a distance and lying unconscious in a pool of blood.

* * *

A few hours later, Natsuki found herself naked in a king-sized huge canopy bed, with hickies all over her body and scratches on her back, and then she saw the same woman in the morning sleeping beside her, she is naked as well (lucky that Natsuki's funny condition never happen twice) with a satisfied grin on her face that tells Natsuki what had happened.

Giving a scream, Natsuki got dressed in seconds and jumped through the balcony, landing on the ground ninja style, and using her swift movements she learnt in the Navy, she moved to her bike, and tried to start up her engine, but she forgot her key!

"Looking for something?"

Natsuki turned around to see an entire army of men in black suits, pointing at her with guns, and the woman, now in a bathrobe, spinning Natsuki's bike keys with her finger, knowing that she can't beat that many people even with her Navy skills, Natsuki raised her hands up and surrendered.

"Okay, I give up; you guys can do whatever you want."

"oh really?"

"yeah really."

"oh really?"

"yeah reall- HEY! Stop screwing around!"

Giving a sinister chuckle, the woman walked over to Natsuki and raised her chin up with her slender finger, tilted her head left and right to examine her features, finally, without any doubt, she took something from her bathrobe, a velvet box, and gave it to Natsuki.

"I, Shizuru Fujino, am asking you to marry me, and I am giving you this ring so that can kneel down and propose to me like the way they do it in those romance movies."

Natsuki was totally dumbfounded, 'didn't she just propose to me just now?' in response to Shizuru's offer, she said, "What if I refuse and run off with the ring? I could easily sell it for a few hundred bucks." She joked, testing Shizuru.

"…then I will just have to turn you into Swiss-cheese. Seriously, with just one word, I can order these men to shoot you, all at once." Shizuru answered in a flat tone, her eyes suddenly turning evil, it seems that she was a smart woman after all. And instantly, Natsuki knelt down and opened the velvet box, presenting to Shizuru and then popped the question, she mysterious lady was very, very pleased.

They got married in the weekend, and with Natsuki holding Shizuru bridal style on her, I mean their motorbike, they rode off into the sunset, with a board saying "Just married!" as hanging at the bike's front light.

* * *

Days later, Natsuki puts up the broken fishing rod on display at their mansion.

Diend


End file.
